1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an electrical connector of the type wherein terminals are enclosed deep in a connector housing having a depressed portion and a counterpart connector is inserted into the depressed portion so that the terminals are mated with those of the counterpart connector respectively, and more particularly to such an electrical connector suitable for use in places, such as the outdoors, where the connector is subjected to rain or other water drops.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art has provided various types of electrical connectors suitable for use in places, such as the outdoors, where the connectors are subjected to rain drops. One of such connectors includes a waterproof cap mounted to close and open an opening of a connector housing. The waterproof cap is attached to the connector housing to close its opening when the connector is not used while the cap is detached from the connector housing so that the connector is mated with a counterpart connector when the connector is used. In the case where the rain drops have invaded the connector housing, the rain drops are wiped away with cloth or the like and then, the connectors are mated.
In the above-described conventional connector, the rain drops needs to be wiped away with the cloth when invading the connector housing in the case where the waterproof cap is detached from the connector housing. However, since terminals are provided in the connector housing, it is difficult to wipe the rain drops away with the cloth. Furthermore, there is a possibility that other rain drops may invade the connector housing while the rain drops are being wiped away.